When CID stumbled upon Captain Jack Sparrow
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: A CID officer and Captain Jack Sparrow are held hostage on Davy Jones's ghost ship 'Flying Dutchman'. To rescue them, the CID officers team up with the Black Pearl's crew and Jack's allies. Can they rescue them from the clutches of the evil Davy Jones? A swashbuckling Crossover tale of CID and The Pirates Of Caribbean.
1. Chapter 1

_**When CID stumbled upon Captain Jack Sparrow**_

 **Chapter 1**

Shreya tilted her head back and soaked in the tropical sun rays, the UV's warming her skin. She had got a bit of a tan but that wasn't going to stop her from enjoying the sun and water on Caribbean lands.

Blue sunglasses covering her eyes, she adjusted the beach umbrella against the glare of the sun and retrieved the bottle of sunscreen from their bag and proceeded to slather it on her arms a.

'This is amazing! I could live here my entire life!' said Purvi who was lounging beside her.

Few members of the CID team were on a much deserved Caribbean Vacation for a week.

'Wanna join me for a swim?' asked Shreya.

'Nope I would prefer sitting here and admire the sea and inhale the salty air' said Purvi.

'Okay. I will be right back' said Shreya.

She sprinted ahead a bit and jumped into the sea. Cold water hit her body. It was so clear that she could see tiny fish swimming around her. Shreya relaxed a bit and dived under water. It was turning out to be one perfect vacation. She could hear excited voices from other people who were surfing or parasailing.

A quarter hour later, she made her way back to the shore, adjusting her swim suit. She saw few men watching her, their eyes filled with desire.

She approached the now relatively empty stretch of the beach where she spotted their chairs with a beach umbrella between them. Purvi was nowhere to be seen. Shreya put on her sunglasses and wrapped a towel around her.

She was about to go back to the hotel when she spotted a signboard - 'Surfboards and Rafts for Rent'

Her eyes sparkled with excitement. She ran towards the shop.

'Hello there! How can I help you?' the shop owner greeted her.

'Hi! I was wondering if I could get a Raft on rent' said Shreya.

'Yeah I have got it right here. Its $10 an hour' he said pointing to his right.

'Oh wow! Amazing! What are they made of? And do they hold in rough seas?' she asked.

'It's made up of Bamboo, wooden planks and reeds. It holds pretty well in stormy seas. But there is a likely possibility that you will fall off its flat surface' he said chuckling.

'Okay. I am all for it. Just give me a minute I'll be right back.' said Shreya grinning.

She ran into the changing room and changed into a pair of jeans and T-shirt. She had always wanted to roam the island alone on a raft. And she was definitely not going to let go of the opportunity. There was lot of time till lunch so she decided she would go right then.

She paid $20 and asked, 'Do you know any nearby islands where I can go?'

'There are quite a lot. There you go. You will get everything you need right here in this brochure' said the Shop owner.

'Do you know anything about Isla Cruces? I've heard it's really beautiful' said Shreya.

'It's beautiful all right but you would not want to go there all by yourself unless you are planning an escapade with your boyfriend' he said smirking at her.

A familiar face hovered in her mind's eye and she smiled.

'No. I am not planning an escapade. But why wouldn't I want to go there alone?' she asked.

'You see it's very lonely. Nobody lives there. And then we have heard all sorts of stories about it being haunted and stuff. Of course most of them would be fake but still nobody ventures out there alone' he said shrugging his shoulders.

'I see. How far is it from here?' she asked.

'About 6 - 7 nautical miles' he said.

'Okay. Thanks' said Shreya.

'Hey! You better not go there. There are lot of other place to hang out' he called after her.

'No. I am not going there. Don't worry' lied Shreya.

She had made up her mind. Isla Cruces was the only place she was going to visit. What could happen to her in broad daylight? She was a CID officer after all. She could take care of herself.

She set off not bothering to inform anyone. She decided she would tell them her adventures over lunch.

Her Raft sliced through the crystal blue water. Seagulls flew overhead and light breeze blew over her face. It was indeed a perfect sunny day. She waded through the sea waves. Isla Cruces was listed on the brochure and it was not too far.

Within some time, she had reached her destination. The sight was indeed captivating.

She pulled the raft onto the soft white sand. Palm trees swayed along with the wind and small tropical shrubs added colour to the surroundings. She was sure even hours would not be enough to satiate her desire to feast her eyes upon the surroundings.

A few feet ahead, she spotted a brown box.

'What's that?' Shreya wondered.

She made her way towards it leaving deep wet footprints in the sand behind her.

As she approached the mysterious box, she realised it was some kind of an antique chest. To her surprise, it was unlocked and the key was still fitted inside the lock.

Unable to contain her curiosity, she opened it very cautiously.

She gasped and for a moment she forgot breathing as she saw the contents of the Chest.

The Chest was filled with white sand and there laid a heart inside. It was a human heart. It was still beating as if it was alive.

'What the hell is a beating heart doing in a Chest on this lonely island?!' Shreya exclaimed.

She looked around the island as if to spot someone. But nobody was in sight.

'That's so weird! I have never seen anything like it in my life! I think I could tell others' thought Shreya.

She quickly dialled Purvi's number.

'Shreya! Where the hell are you? I was looking for you all over the beach!' said Purvi.

'I am at Isla Cruces!' exclaimed Shreya.

'Isla what?' asked Purvi.

'Never mind that you guys should get down here at once! You won't believe what I found! A heart! A beating heart! It was locked in a chest and it was buried into the sand! This place is not too far! It took just half an hour for me to wade my raft through the sea!' said Shreya breathlessly.

'What?! Gosh! Crime and mystery follow us everywhere we go! Can't they leave us alone at least when we are on holiday?' asked Purvi angrily.

'Can't help it' said Shreya laughing.

'How do we get to this Isla the... uh... whatever?' asked Purvi.

Shreya didn't reply to her question. There was complete silence from the other end.

'Hello? Shreya are you on the line? Helooooo?' Purvi demanded.

There was a moment of silence and then the call was disconnected.

Purvi tried calling her back but her cell phone was switched off.

'Uh-oh. Darn it! There goes the Caribbean vacation down the drain!' Purvi muttered.

'Daya sir!' She called running back to the hotel.

 **O-o-o-o** **  
**

A shadow blocked the Caribbean sun and Shreya stopped talking on the phone abruptly. She turned and saw a very handsome man dressed in strange clothes watching her closely.

Shreya was surprised to see a living soul. The island had appeared quite lonely when she had arrived some time ago.

Shreya hid the heart in the sand hoping he hadn't noticed it.

The man smiled flashing his rum stained teeth.

'Ah! What brings such a charming young woman to this isolated place?' he asked.

Shreya couldn't speak. She stood there, still gawking at him.

The man had a bronze tinged skin and brown eyes. He wore a red coloured bandana on his forehead. A very shabby looking tri- corn hat sat atop his head. His hair was braided and dreadlocked and it had colourful beads on them.

Shreya could see his muscular chest under a white shirt which he wore along with a jacket and faded pants complete with sea boots.

She saw two naval Cutlasses against his side.

He held a bottle of Rum in one hand and a Compass in the other.

In spite of the weird clothes he was wearing, Shreya couldn't help noticing that he was extremely handsome.

'What's your name beautiful?' he asked.

'Who are you?' asked Shreya.

'Captain Jack Sparrow' said the man.

'Oh. Captain Jack Sparrow!' said Shreya.

'Yes!' said Jack proudly.

'I've never heard of you before' said Shreya.

'Then you must be some special kind of stupid!' snapped Jack.

'Shut up!' Shreya retorted. 'What do you want?'

'You.' said Jack smiling.

'Excuse me?' Shreya asked.

'Uh... What I want actually is with you and that's why I want you, savvy?' he asked consulting his Compass.

Shreya found Captain Jack Sparrow quite interesting. She wanted to find out more about this strange man. She couldn't stop throwing questions at him.

'I didn't see you when I came here!' said Shreya.

'I was drowned in Rum!' said Jack smacking his lips.

'And why are you wearing such strange clothes? Why aren't you dressed like normal people? It looks like you escaped from some fancy dress competition!' said Shreya giggling.

'Not funny missy! I am a Pirate and Captain of the Black Pearl. That's the dress for Pirates' said Jack.

'Gosh! Pirates! You are good at telling tales!' said Shreya laughing.

'I am not telling a tale missy!' said Jack.

'I had read somewhere that nobody lives on Isla Cruces. How did you survive on this island?' she asked.

'Stop talking Missy! I don't remember how I came here but I certainly survived drinking Rum. I was here to find the Dead Man's Chest! I found it all right but then I forgot where I had found it and love, thanks to you, for leading me to it. My Compass has been acting strange lately ever since that un - dead Monkey almost swallowed it!' said Jack.

'I don't understand you at all! What are you talking about? I guess you've had too much of Rum to drink!' said Shreya.

'Never mind love! Now kindly hand me that heart which you have got' said Jack.

Shreya's heart skipped a beat. So he had seen that heart after all. Darn it! Why was the CID team taking so long to reach? She couldn't hand it the heart to Jack Sparrow. What if he was the killer? What if he was a bad guy? All Shreya could think of right then was to keep Jack Sparrow engrossed in talking till the CID team arrived. She knew all of them would be able to overpower him quite easily.

'What? Which heart are you talking about?' asked Shreya trying to act dumb.

'I know you have hidden Davy Jones' heart in the sand! Will you be kind enough to hand it over to me or shall I help myself?' asked Jack.

'Who the hell is Davy Jones now?' Shreya wondered.

She grabbed the slimy heart from the sand and wrapped it in a dirty cloth.

'I don't think I can hand this to you Mr Sparrow. I found it first so I am going to keep it. Finders Keepers!' said Shreya.

'You really think you found it first? Do you think the Chest was kept with a key to unlock it so that you can find it?' asked Jack.

'How do I know whether you are telling the truth or not? How can I trust a Pirate?' asked Shreya.

'So you believe that I am a Pirate?' asked Jack.

Before Shreya could speak anything further, they heard a Splash.

The sea began swirling angrily. The clouds blocked the sun shining overhead. It felt as if the entire sea bed was shaking.

'What's happening?' Shreya whispered.

Something huge rose from beneath the churning waves.

'It's a mast!' Shreya exclaimed pointing a trembling finger at a huge ship which loomed in front of them.

'It's the _Flying Dutchman_ ' said Jack in a rather bored voice.

 _'The Flying Dutchman_? What's that?' asked Shreya looking at him.

'It's a ghost ship which roams the seas searching for dead souls who are lost at the sea. It captures them so that they can serve the vessel. Once captured the crew is cursed and bound by oath to serve the Dutchman for one hundred years. The ship belongs to Captain Davy Jones whose heart happens to be in your hand right now!' said Jack smirking at Shreya who was listening to him with a horrified expression on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shreya stood staring wide eyed as the ship came closer. It was black in colour and resembled a Sailfish. It had five huge stay sails making it easier to beat the wind. It didn't look at all like a normal ship. It appeared to be crafted out of Marine life and plant matter rather than the usual Timber and sail. It was heavily armed with port and starboard guns and canons on both sides.

The ship was almost upon them when Shreya came out of her senses and realised that they were going to be attacked soon.

'Oh no! Wh - what do we do now?' she asked fearfully.

'We wait and see what they have got to say' said Jack Coolly.

'Are you insane? You will get both of us killed!' exclaimed Shreya.

'You got any better idea?' asked Jack.

'Yeah... We - we should run!' said Shreya and began running as fast as her legs could carry in the opposite direction.

A moment later however she realised that Jack wasn't following her.

'What are you waiting for?' she yelled.

'Do you know sword fighting?' asked Jack.

'No! Oh come on! Don't waste time' said Shreya pulling him after her.

'Don't worry love. You are safe with me. Now take this and hit as many as you can' said Jack handing her a large wooden plank.

Shreya was about to say something but a booming voice echoed from the depths of the ship and she stopped talking.

'Bring them to me! Charge!'

A horde of sinister looking crew charged forward heading straight for them.

'They are not like us! What are they?' Shreya asked trembling.

The crew had little or almost no flesh remaining on them and were completely encrusted with sea life and moss. It looked as if they had been rotting under the sea for a long time.

'It's the curse that gradually mutates the crew into anthropomorphic amalgamations of sea creatures. The crew then actually become less and less human until they are literally absorbed into the Flying Dutchman' said Jack with a smirk.

'What?' Shreya asked shocked.

As the ghostly crew closed in on them, Jack withdrew his Cutlass and a sword from nowhere and began fighting.

'Thwack!' Shreya hit a mouldy looking sailor hard on the head and to her disgust, his head toppled off and rolled down to the floor revealing his severed neck.

'Urgh! Gross!' she muttered and continued fighting.

She could see Jack Sparrow disarming and blocking the sailors with his sword.

The fight continued for a mere ten minutes after which Shreya was disarmed and Jack Sparrow was surrounded by four of the crew members.

'Does she have a heart?' asked the booming voice once again.

Shreya gulped.

A sailor moved closer to her, smiling and flashing his rotting teeth.

'No! Don't touch me!' said Shreya in a warning tone.

Knowing what she was about to do, Jack said through gritted teeth, 'Don't do anything stupid!'

Ignoring Jack completely she withdrew the heart which she had wrapped in a dirty cloth and held it up high.

Looking at the ship, she yelled, 'Where are you Davy Jones? What you seek so desperately is with me! Reveal yourself!'

The crew looked shocked. They wondered who this strange woman was, who would dare to call Davy Jones by his name.

There was a cluttering sound and Shreya's eyes widened in shock.

Davy Jones was the most gruesome and disgusting looking creature Shreya had ever set her eyes upon.

His physique appeared like a sea monster and his face! He had a cephalopod - like head. The octopus like light grey tentacles gave an impression that he had a very thick beard. His face was a mass of feelers, a scaly, rubbery-looking body and he had prodigious claws on hind and fore feet.

'Who has dared to summon Davy Jones? Who are you?' he rasped.

Shreya was at loss of words. But then she gathered courage and spoke 'Leave us! I will give you whatever you seek. Tell your men to back off!'

'Oh no! I will not until I find out the reason why did you take my precious treasure from the Chest. And why are you with Jack Sparrow' said Davy Jones.

Shreya opened her mouth to say something but Jack Sparrow spoke in a loud voice.

'She is the... uh... reincarnation of sea - goddess Calypso!'

There was a shocked murmur of voices amongst the crew.

'Silence!' rasped Davy Jones.

'Sea Goddess who?' asked Shreya with a confused look at Jack.

'Bring them aboard!' Davy Jones ordered.

Many pairs of hands grabbed them. Shreya began screaming and kicking them wildly but to no avail.

'What did you tell them?' Shreya yelled at Jack.

'I told them you are the Sea - Goddess Calypso. She was Davy Jones love interest!' said Jack.

'No! Who gave you the right to tell lies about me? Oh I am so going to kill you Jack Sparrow!' she screamed.

'Hey! My hat! Get me my hat!' Jack yelled as his hat fell off his head.

The crew ignored his pleas and carried them to the ship.

'At last I am reunited with my love!' Davy Jones muttered fanning Shreya with his rotting breath.

Shreya wrinkled his nose in disgust and slammed a fist into Davy Jones face.

She felt bile rise in her throat as she saw her fist covered with a sticky gooey substance.

'Get away from me you obnoxious creature! I am not your lover! Jack Sparrow is lying! I am not the sea goddess Calypso!' she yelled.

A moment of silence and the Davy Jones spoke, 'I know!'

The crew rejoiced and cheered.

'Then why have you captured me?' she asked shocked.

'You are a part of crew now. You will die on this ship and serve me for one hundred years!' said Davy Jones grabbing the heart from her hands.

The crew laughed heartily.

'Lock them! And make sure they do not escape the ship ever!' said Davy Jones and disappeared down the staircase, guffawing.

When Shreya looked out onto the sea, she they were very far from the shore.

'Jack Sparrow you are doomed! I am going to murder you at the first opportunity I get!' she said angrily.

'There will be no need. We will be off this ship soon!' said Jack.

'Who will rescue us from these creatures? You?' she asked flaring up.

Jack Sparrow did not answer her question. He was busy fumbling into his pocket.

'What are you doing?' asked Shreya.

Jack took out his Compass and threw it into the sea.

'I am making arrangements for our rescue operation!' said Jack.

'By throwing a Compass in the sea?' asked Shreya.

'Yes. I think you should try some Rum with me' said Jack as the crew carried them to the depths of the ship.

 **O-o-o-o**

Half an hour later, ACP Pradyuman and Purvi were peering into the empty Chest on Isla Cruces.

There was no sign of Shreya at all.

'I am afraid someone has kidnapped Shreya!' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Sir what do we do now? How do we find her?' asked Purvi in a concerned voice.

They saw Daya and Pankaj approaching them, hair plastered to their faces and water dripping from their body.

'We searched the entire area but she is nowhere to be seen. Shreya has disappeared! Poof! Vanished into thin air!' said Pankaj.

'Are you sure Purvi this is the place Shreya was talking about? There is absolutely no trace of her' said Daya.

'Yes sir! This is the place. She told me about the chest and it's right here!' said Purvi.

'Didn't you find any evidences?' asked ACP Pradyuman.

'We found these items floating in the water.' said Pankaj pointing at the items in his hand.

'What's that?' asked ACP Pradyuman.

'A strange shabby looking hat and a Compass which doesn't point north' said Daya with a sulky expression on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'What do we do sir? I am starting to get worried now. How could Shreya just disappear?' asked Daya in a worried tone.

'Sir where is all the fog coming from in this broad daylight?' asked Pankaj looking at the sea.

Sure enough, a slight fog had appeared out of nowhere. The weather was still soothing and the calm blue waves were crashing on the shore.

'Sir look!' Purvi exclaimed pointing at something.

Everyone looked at where she was pointing and Pankaj let out a gasp.

There was a slight buzzing noise and they saw a huge ship approaching.

'It's a ship! And it's coming straight for us!' said Daya.

'Quick! Hide behind those trees! Shreya might be held captive on that ship! They shouldn't spot us!' said ACP Pradyuman.

Everybody hid behind the trees watching the ship looming closer and closer towards the shore.

It was huge, with a distinguishable black hull and sails. The ship appeared to be floating smoothly on the calm, fogged sea water.

Sometime later, the team saw a short portly man with blue eyes and ruddy complexion approaching the empty chest. He had a noticeable "mutton chops" facial hair. His clothing was like the officers of the Royal Navy, though it was torn and tattered in places. The sleeves of his coat too were torn off. He owned a cutlass, with a clamshell-style hilt, which he wore on a sheath less leather sword belt.

'Aye! It is here! The Dead man's chest!' he yelled.

A moment later, few more people in strange looking clothes gathered around the empty chest.

One of them was a very slender handsome looking man who had medium length brown hair which he had tied back in a ponytail. He was wearing a puffy-sleeved white shirt, a simple brown jerkin, brown breeches, thick brown stockings and leather shoes with metal buckles. He also wore a grey, wide-brimmed hat with a white feather through the back of it. He carried a shiny sword in his hand.

Next to him was a pretty girl having tanned skin and dark blonde hair. She was wearing a long, floral cream-coloured dressing gown with a full length overcoat.

'But the heart is missing Mr Gibbs!' said the man in a ponytail.

'Aye. Something terrible has happened here' agreed the man with Mutton chops facial hair.

'Jack, where are you?' the girl in the floral gown screamed.

'Jack was here for sure. What could have happened? Do you think Davy Jones might have got here before us?' asked the man in the ponytail.

'I see somebody there!' said the girl pointing straight ahead.

'Who is there? Come out right now!' said the man in the ponytail.

The CID team came out of their hiding places pointing their guns at them.

The very next moment, the men and the lady had withdrawn their swords.

'Who uses swords now -a - days? And why are they wearing such strange outfits?' asked Pankaj.

'We'll find out soon Pankaj' said Daya.

'We are armed! Lower your weapons!' said ACP Pradyuman in a commanding voice.

'Who are you?' asked the man in the ponytail.

'Will! They have Jack's hat!' the girl yelled pointing at the hat in Daya's hand.

'What have to done with Jack? Answer us else you will not be spared!' yelled the man in the ponytail called Will.

'We don't know what you are talking about! We are looking for our missing officer. We are from Crime Investigation Department' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Lower your weapons! We can talk' said Daya.

When finally everyone had lowered their guns and swords, ACP Pradyuman asked, 'Who are you? What are you doing on this island?'

'I am Will Turner' said the man in a ponytail. 'She's Elizabeth Swann and that's Mr. Joshamee Gibbs' said Will introducing the girl in a floral dress and the man with "mutton chops" facial hair.

'We are crew of our ship 'Black Pearl' We are pirates you see. We came here looking for our ship's captain Jack Sparrow. Who are you?' asked Will Turner.

'Pirates?' asked Pankaj confusedly but nobody bothered to answer his question

ACP Pradyuman introduced Daya, Purvi and Pankaj and then said, 'We are from CID, India. Our officer Shreya contacted us an hour ago that she had found a real beating heart inside an antique chest located on this island. We came here looking for her only to find her missing'

Will, Elizabeth and Mr. Gibbs exchanged shocked looks.

'That means Davy Jones got here before us. He has taken Jack and probably the officer too' said Elizabeth.

'You are right! Sir did you see anybody else here when you arrived?' asked Will.

'A man perhaps? Drinking rum?' prompted Elizabeth recalling the incident when she had been trapped on the same island with Jack Sparrow.

'No we didn't see anyone' said Purvi.

'Is that heart real? What can you tell us about it?' asked Pankaj.

'Aye it's long tale! Tell ya later' said Mr Gibbs.

'Where did you find this hat?' asked Will.

'We found this hat and this compass floating on the water. Does it mean anything to you?' asked Daya.

'That belongs to Jack Sparrow!' said Will and Elizabeth in unison.

'Brilliant. We should find him easily' said Joshamee Gibbs taking a swig of whisky from his leather flask.

'That compass doesn't point north. Maybe the water made it go haywire' said Daya.

'Oh no! Its working fine' said Will looking happily at the compass.

'What?' asked Daya looking slightly lost.

'This is no ordinary compass. You see it points towards the direction where lies, what you seek most desperately at the moment. Jack deliberately left these items behind so we could find him easily. I am sure your officer too is held hostage with Jack on Davy Jones ship ' The Flying Dutchman' once we find Jack, your officer would be found too. Will you accompany us Sir?' asked Will.

'Thus is so unreal. Feels like I am dreaming' said Pankaj.

'But it's not a dream officer.' said Will smiling.

'Of course we will! What are we waiting for? Let's go!' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Sir we will have to fight with the crew to rescue Jack and officer Shreya. Mind you it's no easy task' warned Will Turner.

'That shouldn't worry you Will. We are ready' said ACP Pradyuman smiling.

'Alright then! Let's go! Welcome aboard Black Pearl officers!' said Will.

Elizabeth grabbed the Dead man's chest and together they walked towards the Black Pearl.

'Sir? How can seven people fight the entire crew of the other ship?' asked Pankaj.

'Oh no! You are quite mistaken officer! Let me introduce you to the other crew members of the Black Pearl!' said Will Turner.

They stepped aboard the Pearl and the other crew surveyed the newcomers curiously.

'They are our friends! They are from CID India. Jack and one of their officers Shreya are held hostage on the Flying Dutchman. Together we have to rescue them' announced Will Turner.

There was a gentle murmur of agreement.

'Sir I will introduce you to all of our crew now. That's Anamaria, Cotton Pintel and Ragetti' said Will introducing a female pirate, a mute sailor with a Macaw on his shoulder, a short and slightly bald man and another tall thin man with a fake eye.

Once the introductions were done, Daya said, 'I want to see how the compass actually works'

'Sure. Okay now what do you seek the most right now?' asked Will.

'Shreya' Daya replied promptly ignoring giggles from Purvi and coughs from ACP Pradyuman.

'Okay hold this in your hand. Now close your eyes and think about officer Shreya' said Will.

Daya did as he was told. Though he wished he could keep his eyes closed for a bit longer for the figure in his mind's eye was indeed very pretty and adorable.

After opening his eyes, he looked at the Compass and to his immense surprise it was pointing in the south east direction.

'Does that mean Shreya is in that direction?' asked Daya in admiration.

'Right you are, sir. Mr Gibbs, we shall sail south - east' said Will Turner smiling.

'Aye. The wind's on our side, boys! That's all we need! So boys get goin' said Gibbs.

They settled happily on the deck of the ship looking out at the vast sea as the Pearl cut its way through the sea waves. Gradually, Isla Cruces disappeared and they were surrounded by water.

Pankaj kept shooting curious looks at Ragetti. There appeared to be some problem with his eye.  
Ragetti saw him looking and flashed a toothy grin at Pankaj who jumped suddenly. Then everything happened like a lightning flash. Ragetti's wooden eye dropped and rolled on the floor. Disgusted at the sight, Pankaj let out a terrified yelp. Ragetti ran after his rolling eye to catch it but there was a new sound. Everyone turned to look at the new guest - It was none other than Barbossa's pet monkey.

'Stop!' Ragetti yelled grabbing the monkey's tail as he tried to climb higher.

In the process both Ragetti and the monkey had managed to smash a few jars of slimy green stuff.

There others were merely looking at whatever was happening, their faces displaying various shades of shock.

The monkey let out a screech and ran in the opposite direction. Ragetti sprinted hitting his friend Pintel and yelling 'you gots ter help me, he's got me eye!'

The black and white monkey attempted to bite the eye and Ragetti shrieked, 'No bite! Let go!'

Finally after a fifteen minute chase, Ragetti and Pintel managed to wrestle the wooden eye from the clutches of the monkey. Ragetti threw a careful look at his fake eye which was full of small teeth marks. He spit on it, wiped it off a bit to remove some dirt, and set it back in his gaping eye socket with a disgusting 'pop'.

Above him the monkey screeched apparently in anger and then leapt away.

Pankaj was gaping at him disbelief. He had made up his mind after that incident: Stay far away from Ragetti and Pintel.

As darkness fell, Elizabeth said, Will, I have a feeling that we should stop by Tia Dalma's shack. She might be able to help us'

'I have been thinking the same. We will be reaching Cuba in an hour or so. Alright everyone we have to visit an old friend of Jack. It will take a short time. She might be able to help us in rescuing Jack and Officer Shreya.' said Will.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own lyrics of the song 'Yo Ho (A pirate's life for me)**

 **Chapter 4**

Will, Elizabeth, Mr Gibbs along with Daya, Pankaj and Purvi stepped onto the smaller boats.

Tia Dalma resided deep within the bayou swamps of Cuba, in a sprawling wooden shack perched in a treetop by the mouth of the Pantano River. Darkness fell as their boats floated on the still waters of the Pantano River which led them deep inside towards Tia Dalma's shack.

Pankaj shivered. 'Sir, why didn't ACP sir come here instead of me? I hate this place already!' he said.

'You would not want to say that in front of Tia Dalma' said Will Turner gravely. 'She is a Voodoo Priestess and she has power. Real power. She doesn't like insults thrown at her. You wouldn't want to cross her.' warned Will and Pankaj kept quiet for the rest of the journey casting angry looks at Daya and Purvi who were trying to stifle their laughter.

The Shack came into view. It appeared dark and silent. The droning of the insects became louder and louder.

'Welcome! I knew I would have some visitors soon. Come in. Come in.' came an eerie voice as they hopped down from the boat.

Everyone followed Will Turner and Mr Gibbs silently. Tia Dalma led them inside her Shack motioned them towards a round rickety table where dirty tarot cards lay stacked in the corner.

'You have a touch of destiny abou' you, William Turner.' said Tia smiling at him.

To William, this prediction wasn't new and he merely grunted.

Daya was staring open mouthed at the figure of Tia Dalma before him. He was mystified and enchanted by her looks. He thought that she looked extremely seductive, dressed all in black. A silver chain hung around her neck, having a crab-shaped pendant which was tarnished but showed a mysterious face on it. Her face had delicate patterns accentuating her hypnotic eyes.

Her brown eyes came to rest on Daya and she gave him a flirty smile. 'You got me some visitors too' she said approaching him.

She touched Daya's face delicately and gave him an inviting smile whispering, 'What brings you 'ere handsome?'

'It's about Jack and Davy Jones' said Will in a slightly raised voice.

'I am aware that he is not ere' she whispered turning to face Will Turner clearly irritated that he had disturbed their moment. Daya felt his cheek where Tia Dalma had touched him. He was still looking stupefied.

Pankaj was now looking around her shack with a disgusted expression on his face. Her shack seemed to be filled with jars of weird and slimy objects which he hadn't seen in his life. There was a funny smell inside her shack which seemed horribly like stale meat and dried blood. He almost let out a squeak when he spotted a jar which had dozens of staring eyeballs in it. It strongly reminded him of Ragetti's fake eye.

'I had foreseen that Jack would be captured. I see danger. I see great danger ahead.' she whispered.

'We want to rescue Jack Sparrow. And a CID officer discovered Davy Jones heart on the beaches of Isla Cruces. And we believe that is the reason she is held captive on the ship along with Jack Sparrow. Are you aware what dangers can it pose to us Pirates and to her as well?' said Will.

'Yes I have heard rumours' said Tia Dalma dreamily ignoring Will's question.

'We have to defeat Davy Jones and if you can do anything to help us...' Will's voice trailed off.

'You cannot defeat Davy Jones! Only I have the right to give him death!' said Tia Dalma suddenly abandoning her cool and looking very angry.

'Look we can't free Jack and the CID officer and get Davy Jones's heart without killing him. If you could accompany us?' said Will Turner now losing his temper.

Tia Dalma shot him a filthy look and said, 'No I cannot. As far as rescuing them is concerned, that's your problem. But I have foreseen that Davy Jones's death is a little far and it's written on from my hands' she said.

Will opened his mouth to argue but Elizabeth cut him across, 'But we need help! Can't you help us in anyway?'

Tia Dalma gave her a very creepy smile. 'Yes.' she whispered softly.

Elizabeth gave her a questioning look.

'May fair fortune be with you' Tia Dalma said giving her a very creepy smile.

 **O-o-o-o** ****

 **Aboard the Flying Dutchman –**

Shreya and Jack were tied to a huge pole with loose ropes. Grim looking crewmen came to check on them every now and then.

As night fell, Shreya couldn't help feeling slightly scared for the ship looked even more grotesque in the dark. Its stern was covered with lamps and windows arranged in the pattern of a fanged mouth. The deck above was intertwined with the skeletons of ferocious sea beasts.

Jack Sparrow wasn't helping her feel any better. He wasted no time in telling her that a live sea serpent was also attached to the side of the boat, which it was believed that Davy Jones would send out to collect souls.

He further filled her with other information that the ship was armed with forty-six cannons, excluding two triple-barrelled chase guns. The Flying Dutchman was considered to be the fastest ship both on and beneath the sea. Only his own ship (of which he was the Captain) 'The Black Pearl' was believed to be faster. In such cases, the crew called upon the Flying Dutchman's most potent and powerful weapon to destroy their enemies. The ship was fitted with a giant Kraken Hammer, used to summon the Kraken from the ocean depths.

'The Flying Dutchman was the only vessel immune to the Kraken's destructive rage –'he was saying when 'Why are you telling me all this?' Shreya interrupted him.

'Because I like to talk a lot' said Jack Sparrow.

'But I don't like to talk. Especially with you' snapped Shreya.

'That's sad' said Jack.

'They have held me captive because of you! And I am going to kill you for that even before Davy Jones does!' said Shreya angrily.

Jack Sparrow flashed his yellowing teeth. 'Oh really? I can't wait for that moment to arrive. Dying at the hands of such a pretty lady!' he said dreamily.

Shreya threw him a look of pure loathing. She wondered how she was ever going to go back. Would the CID team ever find her? Or would she be stuck with the lunatic Jack Sparrow forever on this ghost ship? She shivered. She wanted to go back. It had been just a few hours and she was already missing CID. She wondered how on the earth were Jack's clues going to lead them to her.

Few minutes passed in complete silence. They listened to the sound of the sea waves below.

'I am thirsty' said Shreya after some time.

'That's good' said Jack.

'Do something!' Shreya snapped.

'Such a whiny pretty missy, aren't you?' he said.

Shreya watched as Jack wriggled his hand for a few minutes and freed his wrist from the rope. He then withdrew a small bottle from his pocket and tossed it to Shreya.

'How am I supposed to drink? My hands are tied!' said Shreya.

'Well I can't help you there!' said Jack Sparrow.

She struggled with the rope and soon Shreya's hand was free. It was pretty late and the Crew was nowhere to be seen. She believed they had gone off to sleep. Desperate to quench her thirst, she took a gulp from the bottle and immediately spat it out. 'This is not water!' she said.

'Ofcourse it isn't!' said Jack Sparrow calmly.

'What is it? I don't want to drink this!' said Shreya.

'Well I don't have anything else to offer you' said Jack sounding miffed.

Seeing no other way out, Shreya reluctantly took a swig and saw that Jack Sparrow was smiling.

'Don't think that I liked this. But I see no use in wailing and gnashing my teeth over something about which I can do nothing about.' said Shreya snappily.

'Did I tell you that I survived one entire month drinking this very Rum and singing Pirate song on the island?' said Jack.

'It's a Shame that you survived.' Shreya muttered under her breath which thankfully Jack Sparrow didn't hear.

'Ah! Those splendid days!' said Jack dreamily staring far out into the sea as if remembering them.

'Which Pirate song are you talking about? Do Pirates have their own songs?' asked Shreya.

'It's an authentic Pirate song. I will sing it for you. Toss me that bottle will you?' he said.

When she did, he gulped down the remaining Rum in one go.  
 _  
_ _"Drink up me hearties Yo ho! Yo ho, Yo ho a pirates life for me!"_ he began to sing at the top of his voice.

" _We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot_

 _Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

 _We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot._

 _Drink up me 'earties yo ho._

 _Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._

 _We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack._

 _Drink up me 'earties yo ho._

 _Maraud, embezzle and even highjack._

 _Drink up me 'earties yo ho."_

The song had a catchy tune to it and Shreya rather liked it. But she obviously wasn't going to admit it to him at any rate.

 **O-o-o-o**

 **Aboard the Black Pearl -**

'Why did we come here? We have wasted so much time! I hope Shreya is fine' said Daya in a worried voice as they rowed the boats back from Tia Dalma's Shack.

'How are we ever going to reach the other Ship?' asked Purvi.

'None can beat the speed of the Black Pearl!' said Mr Gibbs and Will Turner nodded.

'Don't worry. We will find your lady Officer' assured William Turner.

More time passed. Night was starting to fall which was a good thing according to Will Turner. 'We will try to catch the enemy off guard. ', he explained everyone.

'How is it that they won't spot such a huge ship?' asked ACP Pradyuman.

'And how exactly are we going to keep up? They have already got a head start!' said Daya.

'The Black Pearl can hide in the sea at night. It is invisible if all the ship's lamps are blown out. She's got all her sails and hulls black' explained Will Turner

'I told you already! This is the only ship that can outrun the Flying Dutchman. The ship will do her job. It's the people aboard who have got to worry' said Mr Gibbs.

'What do you mean?' asked Pankaj.

'Are you familiar with sword fighting?' asked Will Turner.

'No' The CID Team replied in unison.

'We have got guns' said Daya promptly.

'I am not sure whether guns would be of much use against the Flying Dutchman's crew' said Elizabeth.

'Why?'

'You will find out, soon' she said.

'Just remember that the aim is to rescue CID officer Shreya and Ja –'began Will.

'No Will, the goal is to rescue CID officer which would be the responsibility of the CID team. All of you are going to help them.' said Elizabeth.

'And what are you going to do?' asked Will.

'I am going to look for Davy Jones's heart' said Elizabeth.

'And, what about Jack?' asked Will.

'We'll see that later' said Elizabeth.

They sailed over the quite tranquil waters for over two hours. Just when Daya was starting to get restless again, Elizabeth grabbed a telescope and looked out onto the sea. A minute later she exclaimed, 'I see something over there! Yes, I think it is the Flying Dutchman!'

Everyone gathered around trying to have a look at the ship. It was a blur in the beginning but as they approached her, the CID team saw it quite clearly. It was the grossest looking vessel they had ever seen which resembled a huge, monstrous sailfish.

'Hush up everyone! Blow off all the lamps! The time for the battle has come. We will be approaching the enemy ship soon. Be prepared' said Will Turner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was a cloudy night but the sea was calm. Fog rolled in every direction giving and a feeling that the Pearl was floating over the pearly white clouds. The moon played hide and seek, occasionally disappearing behind the blanket of clouds. The Black Pearl sailed smoothly cutting the Caribbean Waters eager to reach the enemy ship. The crew and the CID team watched with bated breath as the Dutchman loomed closer. Soon the Black Pearl was sailing smoothly, very close alongside the Flying Dutchman.

The enemy ship was eerily silent as if it had no soul alive aboard.

'Where is everyone?' Elizabeth whispered.

'I don't know. It's strange that it is this quiet.' said Will in a hushed voice.

'Should we go over that Ship?' asked Daya.

'We shall when the moon goes behind the clouds. When I say so... It's going... Any moment now…' said Will looking at the sky.

'Okay, go!' he said.

One by one, the Black pearl's crew climbed aboard the Flying Dutchman noiselessly. ACP Pradyuman and two other crew members stayed behind on the Pearl.

They were planning to spread out and begin the search operation when an high cold voice made them jump.

'Welcome aboard! Ah, Mr Turner I am glad to see you here. You came for rescuing your buddy Sparrow I suppose?'

'Jones! I wondered when I would be seeing you' said Will.

'Sir, what are those?' asked Purvi and the CID team looked at the form of Davy Jones. They had never seen anything like him. Was he human or some alien from other planet? Everything was driving them insane.

Pankaj gasped as the Flying Dutchman's equally sinister looking crew emerged from their hiding places and gradually surrounded them.

Davy Jones and his crew surveyed the CID team with equal interest.

'Who are these? Is Black Pearl hiring new crew?' asked Davy Jones.

'Let's get straight to business, Jones. You have held a female officer captive aboard who is not a pirate. They are here to rescue her. And we are here for Jack Sparrow' said Will.

'I see. You don't know the circumstances in which I found the lady then? Never mind! You are aware Turner that no one escapes this ship alive. Welcome to your new home ladies and gents!' said Davy Jones with a cruel laugh joined by the Dutchman's crew.

'I don't think so Jones. You know, we don't give up that easily' said Will.

A moment of pause and both Will and Davy Jones yelled together 'Charge!'

Everyone charged forward to attack and Will saw Elizabeth slip into the darkness.

'Go and find Officer Shreya and Jack Sparrow. They would be held hostage together. We will hold them up. Make it quick though!' Will Turner roared to the CID team above the commotion.

The sudden uproar woke up Shreya and Jack Sparrow.

'What the hell is happening?' she asked.

'Nightmares' said Jack sleepily.

'It's not a nightmare. I can hear noises. I think they are fighting amongst themselves' said Shreya.

And a minute later, she heard familiar voices calling out her name.

'Oh my goodness! They are here! The CID team is here. Jack wake up! Purvi! I am here!' Shreya yelled at the top of her voice.

'And the rescue mission begins my dear!' said Jack to Shreya, suddenly wide awake.

Within minutes Shreya and Jack Sparrow were free.

'Are you okay? We were so worried' Purvi asked.

'Yeah I am fine' said Shreya.

'That was so good of you to free me' said Jack bowing to Purvi.

'Who are you?' Purvi asked.

'The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow' said Shreya.

'This is so wierd? We are fighting pirates on a ghost ship!' said Purvi.

'I know. This is crazy' said Shreya.

'Ladies, Look behind you' said Jack.

Shreya and Purvi turned and gasped. The Dutchman's crew had surrounded them.

'Now what?', Purvi yelled as the crew closed in around Shreya,Purvi and Jack.

'Help us!' Shreya said to Jack.

'Sure' said Jack and he picked up a barrel lying nearby and hurled it at the creature's head. It had absolutely no effect and the sailors laughed loudly.

'Wait till I get hold of my sword!' said Jack looking at the angry expression on Shreya's face.

'Yeah, sure. Till then, I think it's time to show them what CID girls are capable of!' said Shreya to Purvi.

Purvi nodded.

As the crew closed in, Purvi aimed a kick at one sailor's face and struck him hard. He staggered backwards and collapsed on the floor.

'Way to go girl! Come on! Attack!' screamed Shreya.

 **O-o-o-o**

On the other side, Will Turner was locked in a fierce sword fight with Davy Jones. Davy Jones and Will were equally strong. Their swords clashed and clanged with each other. Eventually Davy Jones cornered him. Will Turner lay on the floor struggling as Davy Jones threatened to pierce his heart with the sword.

'Mr Turner! Time to say Goodbye!' said Davy Jones.

'I don't think so!' said Elizabeth loudly.

'Are you going to stop me?' asked Davy Jones.

'Yes I am! Let him go' said Elizabeth.

'And what if I don't?' asked Davy Jones.

'I will pierce this heart of yours' said Elizabeth showing him his own heart.

Davy Jones let out a snarl and lunged after Elizabeth. Will got up immediately and went after him.

 **O-o-o-o**

Pankaj, Ragetti and Pintel were retreating as five enemy sailors closed in on them.

'What do we do?' Pankaj asked Pintel who looked equally confused and scared. Pankaj was sure they were going to die. He certainly didn't want to become one of them.

He shut his eyes tightly waiting for the heavy blow of the sword to come. But it didn't. Instead there was a loud - SMACK! Pankaj saw that Ragetti and Pintel had got hold of wooden oars and both of them smacking the sailors with them. It seemed to be working pretty well so Pankaj grabbed another Oar lying nearby and smacked one sailor hard.

 **O-o-o-o**

Daya, Anamaria and Mr Gibbs were dodging the cutlasses and the swords which the Davy's Jones crew was brandishing at them but nevertheless they very putting up a great fight aiming perfect kicks and blows at right times.  
 **  
O-o-o-o**

The fight went on for hours. The sound of clashing metals was high. It was so dark that nobody knew whether they were hitting the allies or enemies. The Black Pearl's crew were fighting with all might. But Davy's Jones army too wasn't showing mercy. Will feared that if they didn't hurry up and return to the Pearl, they would be outnumbered. He saw some of his allies entangled in the ropes trying to fight off Davy's Jones sailors. Elizabeth was nowhere to be seen.

'Mr Will Turner! We got them! We rescued them!' ,came Purvi's voice.

Will Turner saw Purvi, Daya, Anamaria, Mr Gibbs and Pankaj followed by another girl rushing towards him.

'Are you Officer Shreya?' asked Will looking at her.

'Yes' said Shreya.

'Where is Jack? Jack Sparrow? He was with you, wasn't he?' asked Will.

'Yeah he was with us few minutes back. But then he said he will join us later' said Shreya.

'Watch out!' Purvi and Pankaj screamed suddenly.

Will ducked just in time as a sailor came hurtling towards him, sword drawn. Unable to control his speed, he stumbled and fell off the deck into the icy cold water with a splash.

'Howdy friend?' came Jack Sparrow's voice from somewhere above their heads.

He was swinging from a rope which was dangling from something which Will Turner could not see.

'Get down here Jack. We need to get back to the Pearl!' Will yelled.

'Not so soon my friend. I've gotta get my revenge' said Jack. He clearly seemed to be having a lot of fun swaying back and forth.

A new sound of dashing footsteps announced Elizabeth's arrival.

'Will! We have to get off this ship! Davy Jones' has told them to load the guns. They are going to attack the Pearl' said Elizabeth in a urgent voice.

'You are hurt' said Will looking at her.

'I am fine, Will. Don't worry. I've got Davy Jones' heart as well. We can't fight them for long. There are just too many of them. Have you found Jack and that officer?' asked Elizabeth.

'Yeah she's right here. And Jack - you know him.' said Will impatiently.

'I knew it! I so hate him! I hate Jack Sparrow. Let's get back onto the ship. Come on!' said Elizabeth.

A loud guffaw from Jack Sparrow made them all look up. He was swinging like a monkey from the rope. He set himself in motion swaying back and forth and rammed into Davy Jones' crewmen pushing them off the Flying Dutchman's deck.

'What is he doing?' asked Elizabeth irritably.

'Getting revenge' said Will.

'For?' questioned Elizabeth.

'I don't know' said Will.

'They took his Rum bottles and his sword. He told me he would have his revenge' Shreya piped in.

Will and Elizabeth exchanged looks.

'It's kinda working well, isn't it?' said Shreya watching as another bunch of sailors fell into the sea.

'It's really a stupid thing to do' snapped Daya.

'He is going to fall down. Someone's slicing the rope' said Elizabeth watching him.

'Let's go!' Will urged them.

'Abandon the Ship! Head to the Pearl!' Mr Gibbs screamed at the top of his voice.

There was a sudden rush for exit. Nobody bothered or in fact knew what was happening. Everyone had only one aim - to escape the Flying Dutchman.

'Fire the guns! Let the pearl go down to its depths!' Davy Jones called in a commanding voice.

Most of the Black Pearl's crew including the CID team had managed to get aboard the Black Pearl.

'Mr Gibbs, steer her away from the Dutchman. Meanwhile others load the guns! We have to defend the mast!', Will Turner instructed the crewmen.

'Aye, the wind is on our side! She is falling behind!' roared Joshamee Gibbs turning the wheel.

'Fire!' Will Turner said in a commanding voice.

The Black Pearl fired cannon balls at the Dutchman and Cannonballs were fired from the flying Dutchman too which created explosions around the Black Pearl in the water but none hit the Pearl.

Mr Gibbs steered the ship away and everyone cheered. The Flying Dutchman had fallen behind. They had won.

'They are gone! We have succeeded!' announced Will happily. Cheers erupted around as everybody rejoiced. The battle was over.

Almost everybody had deep cuts and bruises. The discussed the battle while tending to the wounds. Soon the chatter died away. Everyone was tired and they fell asleep almost instantly.

At dawn, when they woke up, they could see Isla Cruces at a , they got off the Black Pearl and felt the smooth and cool sand beneath their feet.

'Wow! I can't believe we escaped that spooky ship alive! Pirates and ghost ships! It's too hard to believe but we made it! Frankly I didn't I would ever be able to escape that ship' said Shreya.

'We too were worrying a lot about you' said Purvi.

'What's that?' said Pankaj suddenly.

A wooden Coffin was floating alongside the Black Pearl. Everybody looked apprehensively at the Coffin when - Bang! There was a gunshot sound.

Almost everyone screamed. Splinters of wood flew everywhere and out stepped Captain Jack Sparrow!

'Hullo Mateys! Such a beautiful day!' he said looking around.

'You? How did you survive in that?' asked Shreya.

'With this' said Jack showing her an old bottle of Rum.

'Aye, Welcome back Captain' Joshamee Gibbs greeted him.

Jack was standing inside the Coffin looking around him, trying to balance his weight. The Coffin bobbled a little, along with the waves.

'It was pleasure meeting you all' said ACP Pradyuman in a very formal tone.

'Yeah, and thank you for helping us find our missing Officer' said Daya.

'I don't get it, how does he keep his heart outside in that chest?' asked Pankaj.

'This heart was removed by Davy Jones from his own chest after he betrayed the sea goddess Calypso. Jones carved out his heart in order to no longer feel the grief and guilt at what he had done or any emotion of love again.' said Will Turner.

'This doesn't come as a surprise really. He does look like a bloody traitor' Shreya muttered.

'Anyway, we should get going. See you around then' said ACP Pradyuman and the CID team nodded fervently by his side.

'See you, ladies!' Jack said smiling at Shreya and Purvi who giggled loudly.

'Bye Jack! It was a pleasure meeting you and thank you for everything' Shreya called back.

'This is the day, you will always remember when you almost met...' said Jack taking a swig from the bottle.

And then it happened. The Coffin tilted and Jack fell down in the water with a loud splash, the words "Famous Captain Jack Sparrow" gurgling out of his watery larynx.

 ***** THE END *****


End file.
